dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman vs Vegeta
Wonder Woman (Knives) vs Vegeta (Ult) Description The Princess of Themyscira vs The Prince of Saiyans. Who Will triumph? Fight It was a peaceful day in Themyscira. Amazons are training in the courtyard until a huge explosion appeared at the front gate. Diana (Who is holding Den, Blake, Roy, and Ult in prison) told 2 of her amazonians guards to check it out. Ult: Man this sucks! Why did we get captured in the first place? Blake: Don't look at me this was all Roy's idea! Roy: No this was all Ult's idea! The 3 users kept arguing Den: (Looks and finds a key near WW Throne) GUYS!!!!! Blake, Ult and Roy: What! Den: I think I found a way to get outta here Roy: Really? How? Den: See that key over there? If we can get it, We can be set free! Blake: Cool but who is going to get it? Everyone looks at Ult Ult: Ok Fine... Ult uses his grappling hook to snag the key and opens the lock. the cage is unlocked and Den, Ult, Roy and Blake escaped. Meanwhile, the 2 Amazonian guards came to check out destroyed gate only to be killed by Vegeta Vegeta: Don't forget to send a post card bitches! WW appears in front of Vegeta WW: You! No man can enter Themyscira unannounced! Vegeta: (Turns to WW) you look important, let your prisoners go. Or I will grind you into OBLIVION!!! (Vegeta turns Super Saiyan) WW: I can not allow that! Leave or I will make you leave! HERE WE GOOOOOO!!!!!! WW charges at Vegta and does a series of attacks but Vegeta dodges them easily He then kicks WW in the stomach and fires several ki blasts but WW deflects them with her braclets and Vegetas dodges every deflected ki blast and uppercuts WW. WW: Impressive power, You're more powerful then Superman! Vegeta: Then watch this princess (Charges up ki) FINAL FLASH!!!!! Vegeta: (Breaths heavily) Who was that girl WW: I am not done yet! Vegeta: What?! (Gets hit by WW's punches) Ult: Vegeta! You Got this!!!! WW: SO that is your friend? There is only one way to set him free. Surrender now!! Vegeta: That's my Nominator... THAT! I! WANT! YOU! GOD! DAMN! PRIN! CESS! Vegeta strike WW from the quotes he said. WW is heavily injured by Vegeta Vegeta: THis is farewell princess (Charges up Ki) GALICK GUN!!!!! FIRE!!!!! WW tried to deflect them with her bracelets but the blast was too much for her and she desintegrates. Vegeta: Hah! Not even worth my time!! (flies off) Den: Guys let's head back to Discord. Blake: Right Den activates his teleportation device and teleports back to Discord. This matchup's winner is... VEGETA!!!!! Next time on Den's DBX... ???: No. I am your father. ???: Found a Maverick. I'll take care of it. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Royal Battle Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Densetsu1999